Acción y reacción
by Sowelu
Summary: Escucha más gritos y trata de concentrar en lo que sucede a su alrededor. Solo jadeos mezclados con unas manos que la sacuden después de que la habitación vuelve a su quietud.¿Morder, morder a quién? Para la comunidad dulce canon mío. Alice/Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ^^ Esta es una respuesta a una tabla de la comunidad dulce canon mío, de Livejournal. h ttp :// community .livejournal. com/ dulcecanonmio / (sin espacios)

La Tabla es sobre las tres leyes de Newton de Inercia, Fuerza y Acción y reacción.

* * *

**1. LEY DE INERCIA: Todo cuerpo permanece en su estado de reposo a menos que otros cuerpos actúen sobre él.**

Flashes que la hacen estremecer. Ojos borgoña que vienen a su mente una y otra vez. Sentidos alerta ante pasos sinuosos a su alrededor, y algo rasposo atorándose en su garganta.

_Esos ojos._

Podría jurar que esos ojos los ha visto pero, ¿Cómo puede saber, si se ha mantenido cautiva en su encierro involuntario de cuatro paredes y voluntario dentro de su cabeza? Podría ser alguien que conozca, o simplemente, alguien que vendrá en el futuro.

_¿Qué importa?_

Fue alejada sin piedad por aquellos que creían que ver premoniciones era una maldición. Ahora no puede huir de las ideas preconcebidas de los demás. Se siente frágil. Y a su alrededor, todo gris y oscuro. Su garganta se desgarra. Grita tan fuerte como puede. Ha estado tan quieta en el rincón de esa habitación que cualquier movimiento hace que sus músculos griten con ella.

_Grita y se estremece._ Pero nada sucede. Nadie viene a verla.

Solo ese viejo loco de mirada frenética. Quizás más enviciada que la suya propia y para el canon de la sociedad, él es el cuerdo, aquél al que le brillan los ojos en la oscuridad y puede jurar que son los ojos rojos que observa en las visiones tras un manto de éxtasis. ¿Pero a quién decirle? ¿Decir qué?

¿Que su mente crea imágenes que ni ella misma puede interpretar? Si por eso está encerrada, amordazada. Sin vida.

Pero ahora encuentra que sus gritos son escuchados. Esta vez ha venido alguien a verla, aunque realmente no es una novedad. No es como si la mirada le resultara diferente. Son ojos de sangre, sedientos, que la miran directamente sin temor, enfrentándola. Como si ella no pudiera responder ante el reto. La verdad es que no puede, ni quiere.

Escucha más gritos y trata de concentrar en lo que sucede a su alrededor. Solo jadeos mezclados con unas manos que la sacuden después de que la habitación vuelve a su quietud.

_¿Te encuentras bien?_ Cree escuchar palabras que salen de la boca de su "amigo". Palabras que son capaces de desgarrar el viento mientras trata de articular una oración coherente. Al menos ella lo cree así porque no encuentra algo comprensible en su argumento.

¿Morder, morder a quién?

Para cuando sus palabras comienzan a cobrar sentido, es demasiado tarde para gritar de nuevo. Incluso la boca está sellada por unas manos frías, que poco a poco se van haciendo cálidas. Se retuerce ante el dolor. Le quema.

Había pensado mantenerse quieta mientras todo el dolor pasaba. Esperar a que los ojos rojos se revelaran de nuevo ante ella ahora con la verdad. Pero eso nunca sucedió.

Al menos no de esa manera.

La fuerza ejercida en la pequeña humana la hizo sentirse viva, despertar de su letargo. Inyección pura de vida. Pudo vislumbrar de nuevo aquellas visiones de ojos rojos ahora con un rostro detrás.

- _Lo siento, señorita._

_fin

* * *

**Sowelu**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Tanto tiempo sin actualizar la tabla, pero espero haber hecho justicia a esta pareja. Ya saben, tabla de la comunidad dulce canon mío, de Livejournal. h ttp :// community .livejournal. com/ dulcecanonmio / (sin espacios)

Y **Samara_Cuenta_Cuentos**, gracias por el visto bueno ;)

* * *

**2. LEY DE FUERZA: La fuerza que actúa sobre un cuerpo es directamente proporcional a su aceleración.**

-¿Me enseñas a combatir? –Las palabras flotaron unos minutos entre ellos. El aire se mezclaba con el sonido de insectos y el inevitable ruido de la lluvia en algún lugar cercano.

Desde que Jasper había decidido tomar la mano de Alice en aquél café de una ciudad sin rumbo, y se había dejado llevar fuera del lugar sin hacer preguntas, había perdido parte de su conciencia salvaje.

¿Cómo había sucedido?

Lo mismo se preguntaba todos los días, cuando ambos observaban el alba en cualquier lugar donde estuvieran. Mientras ella lo miraba con poco más que curiosidad. Lo sabía, _lo sentía_. Y cuando la mirada no era retirada tras un tiempo que consideraba justo, él se la devolvía. Su gesto no era adusto ni enfadado, tampoco era un reto involuntario. Tan solo quería ver porque le podía sostener la mano como si la conociera de toda la vida.

-¿Por qué quieres aprender? –Manifestó la pregunta tras una buena evaluación de las palabras, tratando de escarbar una connotación escondida.

La pequeña vampiro torció su nariz y abrió su mano tan solo para volverla a cerrar enlazando sus dedos uno por uno. _Su tacto._

-Es simple –Aquellas respuestas lo desarmaban- Porque quiero comprender porque _tú _lo hacías.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a fingir como humano. Llevaban meses practicando porque ella le decía que encontrarían pronto un clan de vampiros muy diferentes a ellos, que se comportaban y vivían como humanos. Pero eso no servía cuando las palabras de ella le tomaban desprevenido. No tenía maña, ni práctica. Mucho menos sabía fingir que aquello le molestaba más de lo que debería. Porque Alice no era frágil –aunque su fachada fuera distinta- y mientras estuvieran juntos, él atacaría por los dos.

Y sabía que todo esto venía a la luz por aquella historia que le contó hace un tiempo atrás, no sabría definir si fueron meses, pero lo cierto era que mientras él relataba su aventura en el norte de México con un clan completamente salvaje y sanguinario, ella no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos, ponerle atención como si de verdad le importara. Cómo si fuera vital para ella.

Hasta que Alice había posado sus ojos en una de sus tantas cicatrices, _enviándole descargas en el cuello_. Se había atrevido a mirarlo de aquella forma en la que tanto le desesperaba, porque lo que menos buscaba era compasión o admiración por algo de lo que ya no estaba orgulloso.

Se le quedó mirando, y a pesar de todo, _no le molestó_.

Sus recuerdos de ese momento pasaban tan lívidos, tan extraños por las sensaciones que volvían a presentarse.

-Tú no necesitas aprender a defenderte –Suavemente, en contraste con ambas fuerzas, él le apretó la mano en gesto un tanto autoritario. Rápidamente la aflojó al darse cuenta que en realidad no era nadie para sentirse así con ella. Y si le podía agradecer de esa forma lo haría.

Pero ella ya se había levantado. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tomar sus visiones como acciones a llevarse a cabo que muchas veces irritaba a Jasper, aunque últimamente le parecía más práctico al no tener que expresar en voz alta sus respuestas. Temiendo que en una de esas, sus palabras dijeran más de lo que pretendía.

Los movimientos de ella eran marcados, suaves y finos. Los de él eran toscos, desgarbados y descuidados. La danza se llevaba a cabo por entre árboles, riachuelos y arbustos, aún lo suficientemente lejos de la civilización.

Giraban de frente, lento. _Muy lento_. Alice daba pasos libres en la tierra de aquél prado al que habían llegado tras correr unos minutos, las respiraciones de ambos eran profundas, la de ella por la absurda idea –según Jasper- de que el encuentro estaba cerca, la de él porque no podía evitar adaptarse a cada paso que daba –_evitar que su pecho siguiera su ritmo-_ Ser uno con ella.

Y así fue descubriendo que sí estuvieran varios días en esa posición, él siguiendo su baile, ella desvaneciéndose a ritmo del viento, nunca se cansaría de estar cerca de ella. Ese momento le marcó que sus destinos, por los siguientes años, estarían ligados. Su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar, _justo como un pecho humano_.

Era prácticamente una hazaña lograr si quiera detenerse cerca de Alice con su extraña peculiaridad de saber el futuro, adivinaba los movimientos y lograba esquivar cada paso, hasta que Jasper logró enfocar su vista en sus ojos dorados, tan diferentes a los nocturnos de él. Y en un segundo, supo que Alice quería ser atrapada.

Torció una sonrisa y levantó una ceja. Qué ella le transmitiera ciertas sensaciones era una cosa, pero había logrado cambiar su pensamiento tan rápido, que Alice se tambaleó el tiempo suficiente para que Jasper rozara una de las puntas de su cabello. _Ese aroma_.

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron, una sonrisa bailó en el rostro de ella. Jasper apoyó con fuerza un pie y se abalanzó hacia Alice. Quedaron tan cerca, que si alguno se atreviera a decir lo contrario, cualquiera aseguraría que se estaban memorizándose las facciones, los segundos que les tomaba respirar. _Flores y cortezas de los aromas de ambos. _

La chica se aproximó centímetro a centímetro, sin quitar su vista del fuego que destellaban los ojos de él. Tensión. Ella siempre estaba adelantada a lo que sucedía, pero él no lo recordaba todo el tiempo, sino hubiera dejado seguir el curso sin poner su cuerpo rígido cuando los labios de Alice descubrieron un hueco al lado de su clavícula, posando sus labios un tiempo que pareció eterno.

Quizás lo fue.

Cuando los ojos de ambos se volvieron a encontrar, tenían la mirada oscura. _Deseo_.

Alice tomó su mano y le dijo que tendrían que ir a cazar...

* * *

Sólo queda una viñeta y listo, este final fue un tanto abierto porque pienso complementarla de alguna forma con la que viene. Gracias y si te gustó o no, hazmelo saber ;)

**_~Sowelu_**


End file.
